Popsicle
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Daisuke tries to find out what Yamato and Tai do in the afternoons during the summer. What will he discover? first story of mine.. so kindness would be nice. Rated T for safty.


A/n: This is my first story, so constructive criticisms would be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or anyone in this story...

* * *

The Popsicle

Daisuke was hiding, it was cramped but he just _had_to know what Taichi and Yamato did in the blond's bedroom every afternoon during the summer. Daisuke hadn't really noticed Tai's absence from the house when he went to see 'Kari but when Tai had stopped showing up to football practice(1) Daisuke began to wonder what had become of his bushy haired friend. Then, after a bit of successful eavesdropping(he had only fallen out of his hiding spot once!) on Takashi and Akira – two of Yamato's band mates- he had discovered that all of the Teen-Aged Wolves practices had been moved from 3:30 to 6:30.

So, that had brought the cinnamon brunette to where he was now, cramped in the tiny closet of Ishida Yamato's room. So far nothing useful had been discovered; truthfully they had just entered the room. They were talking about- the digital world… how uneventful. The brunette- the one in the closet- scowled, at no one in particular. Dammed his luck this would be the one day they did absolutely nothing. Just when he was going to give up hope it started.

"Tai what are you doing?" The blond asked suddenly. The burgundy haired boy cursed quietly. He couldn't see a thing. How was he supposed to spy now? He couldn't move in fear of being seen. He sighed; 'I'll just have to eavesdrop. It would defiantly work the same.' He thought, suddenly jarred out of his thoughts by a second voice he again cursed for his lack of vision.

"Taking it out of its package silly, you've got to be gentle with these things you know. You only get one of them and if you don't treat it right you could lose it." The boy in the closet gasped, being thirteen meant that his mind was in the gutter, they weren't doing what he thought they were doing… were they? He shook his head. 'No, they wouldn't be meeting in secret for that.'

"Hnmm you're so weird. Why do I let you do this?" The blond asked back, Daisuke's eyes went wide; he shook his head again... There could be a million explanations. They weren't doing what he thought.

"You know you love it, especially when I lick it from base to tip." Tai said, Yamato only murmured back in response. Daisuke was in full panic now. They were doing what he thought they were doing. How was he supposed to escape? Tai and Yamato would kill him if they ever found him in here. The brunette was panicking by now, still intently listening, maybe they would sleep when they were done, then he could sneak out. His thoughts were once again interrupted by speech.

"Taai- not on T.K's bed(2)! He'll kill me if I –Nehh ohh that is so cold you baste- uhh… Stop it- Ahh!" Matt tried to say, but alas, everything was lost to incoherency, other than his scream at the end. "Tai don't, not there, I thought you said you only got one of those" Matt said somewhat breathless. He whimpered Tai's name again, and something that sounded vaguely like 'Don't' but Daisuke couldn't be sure. He sat unsure of what to do in his little corner. What if Tai was hurting Yamato? What if Yamato didn't want this? Daisuke could be the only one who could help him and here he was sitting in a closet doing nothing. He had to think of something to do and fast. But what? There wasn't much he could do. In fact, last time he checked Taichi was still a lot stronger than him. His mind went blank when he heard Tai speak again. "Oh come off it Yama, try it I guarantee you'll like it. It could taste like strawberries, lime or lemon maybe even mango you never know you know."

"There is no way in hell I'll ever try that Tai! Not after where you put it!" Yamato said, from what it sounded like he was struggling, trying to break free. Daisuke had been right! He had to do something that would get Tai away from Yamato He thought quickly then he prepared to jump out of the closet and tackle Taichi. He was stopped momentarily as Tai spoke again however.

"If you won't eat it then I suppose it'll have to go in your hair. MMhmm that's just what'll have to do." Tai said laughing suddenly; Daisuke could here Yamato whimper, then more movement, what sounded like Tai shifting more towards the blond.

"Tai don't!" Yamato said, again the sound of struggling and Tai laughing could be heard in Daisuke's closet. HE decided that this _had_to be the moment. He burst out of the closet. "TAI Stop you Jerk!" both the blond and the brunette looked over from the positions on Yamato's bed. Tai- trying to hold Yamato down in one hand, and holding a half eaten Popsicle in the other- was straddling a poor Yamato, who was lying underneath him fighting the hand that threatened to drop said Popsicle all over his perfectly combed honey blond hair. Both boys stared at Daisuke both blinking at the same moment.

Tai looked at the brunette in front of him, who had happen to just pop out of a closet- screaming mind you- The boy blushed, "Oh- I thought- never mind… I'm just going to leave." The younger brunette said, slowly opening the bedroom door and backing out. "Sorry." He said, fleeing the scene completely, after Tai was sure he heard the door shut, he sat up slightly chuckling lightly.

"I can't believe it Tai, you were right. How did you know that the little you would be in the closet?" The blond asked relaxing against the bed, joining into the brunette's laughter. After it died down, Tai decided to speak.

"Well he's supposedly my protégé. Aren't I supposed to know everything about him?" Tai asked, finishing off the rest of his Popsicle. The blond sighed. Momentarily forgetting Tai was holing him down, he tried to run a hand through his hair. Tai chucked again and pushed his hand back down.

"Now, now, none of that." Tai said, the blond looked at him confused, they had already gotten Dai out of the room, why couldn't he fix his hair, he struggled with the brunette above him, but without the years of football practice(1) his brunette companion had he was pretty weak.

"Nehh 'Chi you said you'd get off and we could do something fun when we chased off Dai- get off" The blond said, once again trying in vain to push off the taller brunette.

"I believe I said _I_wanted to have fun. Besides you got to try my Popsicle why can't I try yours?" He asked giggling, the blond looked confused for a moment he didn't have any of Tai's- ooohh that Popsicle. Wait.

"'Chi no fair you didn't give me a chance!" Yamato said, struggling against the brunette again. "You had your fun let me have mine. I gave you the last Popsicle!" Yamato said, Tai laughed again, leaning towards the blond.

"I didn't want _that_flavor- I was hoping for some lime…. Maybe even lemon" He said smirking, the blond grinned back up at the brunette. Smiling "Well since you put it that way." The blond stopped struggling and giggled as Tai leaned forward again. He sighed, happy that the other Popsicle was gone. Leaving him no competition what so ever.

* * *

1: Soccer… but I hate that name. Even if I'm American. I'm going to call it football.. .besides I never really understood American football its dumb if you ask me…

2: T.K still lives with his mother, but when he visits Yamato he has a bed in the same room...

A/n So thats the end please tell me what you think. you know you want to push that button...


End file.
